


Up

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bedrooms, Beds, Canon Gay Relationship, Clothing, Complete, Creepy, Drabble, Explicit Language, Guns, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One Shot, Resentment, Sleep, Sleepiness, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, Pine, get up, Roper wants to see you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up

Corkoran smirked and slapped Pine’s blanket-covered thigh. “C’mon, Pine, get up, Roper wants to see you.” As if anyone didn’t want to.

“Nn." Pine groaned, “Fuck off, Major.” while stretching and wriggling around. Beautiful, just goddam beautiful.

“You know I can help speed the process if you want. I mean, you already ruined that pretty face once and it got fixed good as new so what’d you care, really ? I’d just love to have a go at it myself.” He slid the machine gun off his back. Pity Roper’d said he couldn’t shoot Pine, something something be grateful or some bullshit like that. “Don’t take too long, we’re on the cock, I’m so sorry, faggot, I meant the clock.”

Where the fuck did pretty boy think he could get away with rejecting him ? Fuck he wished they were still in Iraq, he could’ve blamed the bullet on the sand worms. Hmm, he’d still gotten a bit of revenge at least. With a chuckle he walked around the bed past the laid out clothing and into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind him. The one area where Pine wasn’t perfect, the one thing Pine didn’t have perfect control over ? His unconscious body. Corkoran licked his fingers again, sniffed them, they were still salty. Maybe Roper would be too focused on Pine's interrogation to notice ? Just have to get lucky for the second time today.


End file.
